Sexy
Sexy is the 37th episode of Glee, and the 15th episode of the second season. This episode will air March 1, 2011. Source Source on episode name. Plot Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also began dating Will.http://community.livejournal.com/gleeclub/2314400.html Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Terri is back. Source Holly will sing 4 songs over the span of 2 episodes. Source Either this episode or the one after it will be Karofsky themed according to Max Adler. One of them will also contain Lady Gaga's song 'Born This Way'. Source Apparently Brittany and Santana get together in this episode. Holly Holiday sets it up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Rachel and Finn will get together by the end of the season. Could be in this episode. Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via twitter. Source Lea recorded a "classic 80's tune". Source John Stamos recorded a song. Source According to Dot Jones this episode has begun filming and Gwyneth Paltrow is on set. Source Rumour's going around say Holly will sing 'a long waited' duet with a female member of the cast Jenna recorded a 'secret' song that is apparently very fun. Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, its implied that she succeeded. Source Holly will get together Brittana and Finchel this episode. http://www.gleeforum.com/index.php?showtopic=9029&st=3280&p=1140226&#entry1140226 A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source A Quinn/Finn/Rachel love triangle begins this episode. Source Songs *'One Night Only' by'' Dreamgirls''. Sung by Holly Holiday and Emma *'Love is Your Color '''by ''Jennifer Hudson ft Leona Lewis. Sung by Holly Holiday and Mercedes *'Will You be There '''by Michael Jackson.'' Sung by Carl *'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston / Dolly Parton. Sung by Rachel *'Empire State Of Mind (Part II) Broken Down '''by ''Alicia Keys. Sung by Tina Recurring Guest Stars *[[John Stamos|'John Stamos '''as]] Carl *'Gwyneth Paltrow''' as Holly Holiday Images Strick-glee-gallery-3-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the scenes: Figgins office strick-glee-gallery-1-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Cafeteria scene strick-glee-gallery-4-2011-a-p.jpg|Emma strick-glee-gallery-5-2011-a-p.jpg|Behind the scenes: Sue strick-glee-gallery-6-2011-a-p.jpg|Will strick-glee-gallery-8-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the scenes strick-glee-gallery-11-2011-a-l.jpg|Behind the scenes Hj.jpg Hj4.jpg Hj3.jpg Hj2.jpg 234594418.jpg|John Stamos recording a song tumblr_lg0y3u2Aag1qae802.png Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Holly Holiday Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Will Schuester Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Terri Schuester Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Finn Hudson Category:Mike Chang Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Dianna Agron Category:Ashley Fink Category:Naya Rivera Category:Heather Morris Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Kevin McHale Category:Cory Monteith Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Mark Salling Category:Jane Lynch Category:Jayma Mays Category:Max Adler Category:Brittana Category:Sexy Category:Season Two